villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faba
Faba is a major antagonist in the 2016 videogame Pokémon Sun and Moon, as well as its remakes and anime adaptation. He is the branch chief of the Aether Foundation, and is one of their strongest trainers. In the Games ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' Faba is first encounter at the Memorial Hills, where he and an Aether Foundatoin employee are found trying to defend a Slowpoke from two Team Skull grunts. When Faba notices the player, he ask them to defeat the grunts in his place. Once the grunts are defeated, Faba invites the player to the Hano Grand Hotel to talk. Once the player completes their Akala Island challenge, the player heads to Hano Grand Hotel and meets Faba once again. Here, he introduces himself as the Aether Foundation branch chief. He invites the player to visit the Aether Paradise located at the middle of the Alola. He then takes the player and Hau there. Faba then gives them a tour around the Aether Paradise. He explain that their goal is to create a safe heaven for Pokemon to protect them from evil people such as Team Skull. As such, the Aether Paradise has a jamming signal that prevents Poke Balls from being used. He then introduces another branch chief, Wicke, and leaves the rest of the tour to her. Later, the player, along with Hau and Gladion, returns to Aether Paradise in order to rescue Lillie. Gladion suggest searching the secret labs that reside in the basement, but realizes that a key is needed in order to make the lift go down. So instead they go up to the entrance, where they are confronted by Faba. Faba challenges the player to a battle. When he's defeated, he inserted the key that can allow the lift to go to the basement. However, Faba knew that it would lead to a dead end, so he calls in reinforcement. After searching the basement, the trio return to the entrance, where they are ambushed by the Aether Foundation Employees. They later confronts Faba again, this time with three Aether Foundation Employee. After defeating the first two, Faba and the remaining Aether employee battles the player, with Gladion battling alongside them. Faba was defeated a second time, and gives the trio a key needed to find Lillie. After the player stops Lusamine and beats the Pokemon League, Faba can be found still in the Aether Paradise, where the player can battle him. It is revealed that due to his actions, he has been demoted, but he is currently working on redemption. Additionally, Faba can be fought as an challenger for the Alola Champion title. ''Ultra Sun and Moon'' Faba appears as normal in the remakes during the main story, working for Lusamine and trying to harness Cosmog's power. Since her motives are different in Ultra Sun and Moon than they are in the original, she eventually does regain her sense of reason (and doesn't go totally insane) whilst Faba is more vehement than ever to move himself up in his career. After the player beats the game, a press conference is held in Aether as an Ultra Wormhole opens and a mysterious organization known as Team Rainbow Rocket storms the place and takes over. It is then revealed that Faba himself assembled the team of leaders from the franchise's past for one reason: to move himself up in the world. After all the leaders are defeated, Faba is forever stripped of his title of Branch Chief and demoted to the lowly position of intern. In the anime Faba first appeared when he, along with Lusamine, Professor Burnet, and Wicke, investigated the Altar of the Sunne due to Ultra Aura being detected from that location, but they were unable to find anything. He later accompanied Lusamine and Professor Burnet to Professor Kukui's house on Melemele Island, so they could meet Ash and Nebby. He became upset with Lusamine when she entrusted Nebby to Ash, and for not letting the Aether Foundation take care of it instead. He reappeared again where he followed Ash and his classmates' tour of Aether Paradise to learn more about Nebby. He became troubled when Lillie—normally terrified of Pokémon due to a childhood trauma—started making contact with them again. It is also revealed that he hired Team Rocket as Aether Foundation employees after taking a keen interest in their talking Meowth. He appeared in a flashback, which was revealed that Lillie's fear of touching Pokémon was caused by her being attacked by a Nihilego that Faba summoned from an Ultra Wormhole. Faba traveled to Gladion's hotel room, where he attacks and hypnotizes Gladion in order to steal his Type: Null. Later that day, Faba is approached by Lillie and Ash, who had traveled to Aether Paradise on a quest to remember how Lillie's trauma began. Worried that Lillie regaining her memories could put him in trouble, Faba attempted to erase her memories again. Faba is defeated when Gladion and Lusamine arrive after having found Type: Null. Faba attempted to attack them, only for Type: Null to evolve into Silvally and easily defeat Faba's team. Seeing Silvally allows Lillie to remember how her trauma began and overcome it. As Lillie celebrates being able to touch Pokémon again, Faba manages to sneak away as Silvally watches. Faba later kidnaps Nebby while Ash's attention is elsewhere. When Ash and Lillie learn about this, they enlist Gladion and Lusamine in helping them rescue it. When the four find Faba, they find that he successfully forced Nebby to summon a Nihlego from an Ultra Wormhole. Nihilego proceeds to knock Faba away, forcing the others to battle it. Nihilego proves to be too powerful, forcing Lusamine to push Gladion out of the way to prevent him from getting captured by it. Lusamine is caught instead, allowing Nihilego to easily drag her into the Ultra Wormhole. In the next episode, when Faba is confronted by Wicke and Professor Burnet about Lusamine's capture, he desperately attempts to pin the blame for the incident on Lusamine herself. After Lillie, Ash and their classmates, Gladion, and Nebby help rescue Lusamine from Nihilego's clutches, Faba attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. Later, he apologizes to Lillie and her classmates for his actions and reveals that he was demoted and made into Wicke's subordinate. Lusamine then asks the group to join the Ultra Guardians, a group dedicated to capturing the Ultra Beasts, which they accept. Faba reappeared in "Dummy, You Shrunk The Kids", where he was invited as a guest speaker to teach at the Pokemon School about science. He shows off his new invention that can shrink objects which are placed in a Pokeball-like capsules. When he demonstrated it on a blackboard, the machine malfunctioned and its beam fired at a rapid pace until it finally hit Ash, Lillie and Sophocles who shrunk to 1 inch tall, which followed towards an accident that caused them to fly away from the school. Meanwhile, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe went to look for their minuscule friends while Faba stayed behind in order to fix his machine with the help of Rotom-Dex. After Ash, Lillie and Sophocles grew back to their normal sizes, Faba showed off his machine once again, but this time Togedemaru grew in size. Trivia *In the original Sun & Moon games, Faba was mostly considered a joke villain that was very goofy and was not a serious threat compared to Lusamine and was also mostly an idiot, due to allowing you to go through him with the key, which Hau points out. In the anime, however, Faba is a much more serious threat, and is made to be a scumbag even among other villains as he committed torture on Lillie so she would forget about everything, was responsible for Lillie's tragic past of her being abducted by Nihilego and also attempted to brainwash Gladion with Nihilego out of spite for being defeated. **This is even made apparent in Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, when he made an alliance with Team Rainbow Rocket and started a hostile takeover on Aether Foundation for the sake of furthering his career. Navigation Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychics Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Summoners Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Anime Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Extravagant Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Honorable Category:Cheater